2013.09.26 - Time For Snikt and A Beer
Rogue had just gotten back from Vegas and was planning to get her affairs in order before returning back to Genosha. She wasn't quite sure if she was really ready to head back yet, but that's her life currently. She was outside of a little dive bar in Brooklyn, smoking a cigarette. Rogue found that she had started smoking a little too often lately, life is stressful like that. She was dressed in a pair of green cutoff shorts, with thigh-high black socks, rugged looking boots and an off-shoulder sweater with a pair of leather gloves. Beer, the cause of, and solution, to many problems, was on Logan's mind. He had been traveling all over the place the sound of a frosty, frothy mug sounded so good. A familiar site caught his attention. She was 5'8" and dressed like she didn't want to be leaving alone tonight. Without saying a word he walked up to the woman and snatched her cigarette. "It'll kill ya darling," and he put it on by squeezing his hand close. The cigarette burned flesh but it quickly healed. Sometimes being a mutant was a good thing. Logan stood there looking at rogue. He was dressed in blue jeans, brown cowboy boots and a black tanktop that clung to his frame. Some people would have guessed he was looking for a fight. And he wasn't the type to turn one down if it came his way, but tonight he just wanted a beer. Seeing Rogue was an unexpected surprise. "Who ya tryin' to leave home with?" this was his way of saying she looked good tonight. Rogue furrowed her brow when the familiar face made his rude hello, "Well howdy there Logan. And ya may not have noticed, but I'm an adult. And Ah dress the way Ah wanna dress, thank you very much." She turned heel and headed into the bar, with a quick walk to her step, and heavy sarcasm"Gee Logan Ah sure did miss ya. What's yer problem?" Not quite the reunion, obviously. "I just don't wanna see ya get hurt. But if yer gonna smoke at least smoke the good stuff. Get some Cubans," his eyes looked down. Trying to think of a way to salvage the rude awaking ran through his mind. Seeing Kurt, along with friends he brought, less than a day ago, Domino and her beau, and Laura was starting to wear on him. It felt like the world wanted him to be in thirty some odd places all at once, but he was just one guy. "Ya look good tonight darlin'," he said trying to salvage the introduction however he could. Cursing himself out he looked at her, "First round's on me. Whatever ya want." Hopefully booze was an effective olive branch in this situation. Rogue's eyebrows lifted and a smile spread across her face. She was still under the drinking limit, however. But she wasn't about to bring that up, "Thank you, Logan. That's much better. I'll take whatever's on tap, and grab an empty booth." She gestured towards the back and found themselves a place to talk privately. "Two for whatever's on tap and doesn't taste like piss water," Logan barked the order and waited for the two mugs. Seeing that golden colored elixir fill the glass he refrained from licking his lips. His resolved slowly shattered and he gave in saying, "Make it a picture. Start a tab fer 'Logan'" Taking the mugs Logan went to the booth Rogue had picked out. Sitting down he slid a mug to her, "How ya been?" he asked. Seconds later a waitress left a picture and Logan pulled out a wallet from his back pocket. Plucking a five from a roll of twenties he handed the waitress a tip, "Keep em' coming." Rogue took a sip from her frothing beer and pushed a chunk of her hair behind her ear, "Thanks Logan. Sorry Ah got into a huff like that just um..yeah things have been a little rough lately." She let out a sigh, and slid a finger along the edge of the glass, "Met a boy, went on this romantic trip to Vegas. Got stabbed (not by him, this Cyborg thing, swell), and Ah might have scared off the boy when he found out about my skin condition. So kinda feelin in the dumps." She took a longer swig after that, "You?" "Tryin' to fix the school, dealin' with some personal issues," Logan said but hardened up on the latter point. Taking a big drink of his beer he tried to combat silence with the excuse of 'I was drinking.' After a few moments he asked the two big questions, "Why'd ya get stabbed and why did ya leave the school?" There would be questions about the boy but only after a few answers. Hero Mux - Wednesday, September 25, 2013, 9:17 PM "Tryin' to fix the school, dealin' with some personal issues," Logan said but hardened up on the latter point. Taking a big drink of his beer he tried to combat silence with the excuse of 'I was drinking.' After a few moments he asked the two big questions, "Why'd ya get stabbed and why did ya leave the school?" There would be questions about the boy but only after a few answers. Rogue smirked as she ran her finger along the edge of her glass, "Right to the point you always are. Kinda refreshin." She adjusted herself to be a little more comfortable in the booth, "This cyborg was after the guy Ah was with. In his past he got involved in some nasty stuff. But then again don't we all?" The second question makes her pause to drink her beer, "Needed some space. Not feelin' quite right anymore so I took a leave. Been doin' some good in Genosha." A smirk pulled at the corner of Logan's mouth, "I know what ya mean 'bout needin' a break. It's why I needed some air too," he said drinking his beer. Smiling he poured another glass from the picture. He slid it to her in case she wanted a refill. "Ain't we all got a shrouded past?" Logan didn't like the fact Rogue was dating, due to some older-brother/fatherly instinct, but the mysterious past riddled with crime helped. Birds of a father and all that, as they've said but that could change if the guy was an asshole. "I can't give up on the place anymore. It took me I needed somethin'. Ain't right if I don't give in." Rogue had another secret, that she was keeping close to her chest. No one knew it quite yet, not even her recent non- boyfriend. But thankfully her "big brother" Wolverine didn't mind giving an under the limit girl beer. "Thanks. And aint that the truth? Not all that long ago Ah was fightin' the spandex crowd. Still..things change." She shrugged, "Just not the right time for me. The x-men ever need me, Ah'm just a phone call away (and maybe a plane ride, dependingly). Just ya know, want to be a little more than the X-chick with a skin condition." "Can't blame ya kid. Yer always more than jest a pretty face that looks good in tights wit' a skin condition," Logan shot her a look that said 'I've seen those boys stare at you.' Rogue was a head turning that was for sure. In a way it was God's cruel game, if there was one, by giving a beautiful woman the inability to be touched by another. Staring at her for a second, "You ever need anythin' jest call me, got it?" Rogue nods her head and smiles. There is a moment of silence as she considers. She has concerns about the new guy she likes, and could use a friend to chat to about it. But there was another thing to discuss. "Might need to call in that favor a little early." She lifted up her sweater, to reveal a nasty little wound on her stomach. It was stitched, but looked like it was having a nasty time healning. She slipped out of her seat and stood closer to Logan, "Mind if Ah borrow a little?" Sliding his arm across the table he stared into her eyes, "Go ahead darlin'...but who do I need to stab?" Logan asked bluntly. Someone was going to get hurt for doing that to Rogue. Again it was the big brother instinct kicking in. Oh the big softie Logan thought he was the big brother to the world some days. Well, to those he doesn't want to snikt after all. She ignored his hand as she had rose to gently kiss him on the cheek. She doesn't get to touch enough, so when the opportunity presents itself she doesn't take it lightly, "Thanks." Once she releases him she feels a tingling sensation in her stomach. With her back to the rest of the bar she lifts her sweater again to look at the wound, and it returns to normal pretty flat stomach, "Ah could tell ya, but he was one mean son of a gun." Although he felt a little winded after the kiss it did make him smile. Then he shot Rogue a look, "So am I. Spill," Logan said bluntly. A new target was about to be put on his radar. Logan was really upset someone would harm Rogue. Right now it was hard not to pop a claw and try to gut someone. Hopefully the feeling would pass for the sake of everyone else, but Logan would have felt better. Rogue lowered her shirt and returned to her part on the table. Losing the pain felt great, some days she really missed Carol's powers. "Death's Head. Like this big robot guy, looks like he came out of some weird 80s sci fi movie, guess Remy's ex sent him, Ah kinda got caught in the crossfire. He got a big blow from me, that's for sure." Nodding to her words, "I've made Robots into scrap metal. He'll be no different," all Logan had to keep an eye out for was some tacky robot that was big and bad. Sadly that described most robots on the planet that grew a conscience. However, the name Death's Head meant he was a mover and a shaker due to the circles the guy obviously ran with. Asking the right name to the right people would have given Logan something to work with. "I'll carve yer name on his forehead. How's that sound darlin?" Rogue a very sly smile spread across her face, "That is, if he has a new one. Ya see Ah'm a bit of a son of a bitch myself (pretty close at least). He doesn't have a head right now, technically. Borrowed some powers that did the trick." That made her think about Remy, she was supposed to be meeting him tomorrow. She rubbed at her arm, "And um. Yeah that guy is pretty swell. Ah like him a lot, you can imagine his surprise when my little skin condition came up. Makes 'dating' a little hard Ah guess. Probably scared him off." "Don't sell yerself short kid," Logan said trying to be cheerful. Unfortunately he knew how bad a guy's sex drive could be. If he really loved someone like rogue there would be ways around it and they would deal. However, if she wasn't the bees knees to him Logan would probably run off to greener pastures. And as he had those thoughts it made him feel like a real bastard. "Yer stronger than I am kid," he said in a quiet voice that was defeated despite his admiration for her. Rogue made a face at Logan and finished off the rest of her beer, only to refill it for herself, "Aint no kid, Logan. Not exactly as old as you are, (no offense). But Ah haven't been a kid since Ah was 14." She placed her hand onto the table, "First, Ah had a 24 year old woman runnin' around in my head. And right now, Ah've got a hundred-somethin year old woman in here." There is silence. It's out. She beer sips. It helps. "Yeah I know," Logan said to the fourteen bit. She wasn't a kid to him, "But I'm older than ya kid. Yer always gonna be one in my book. Ya could have a brood of yer own and you'll always be a kid to me," he said smirking at her. That's how it was going to be in Logan's book. Even now as they were drinking as equals but Logan would always look at Rogue that way. Just how it would be. Still there was a major issue that was to be asked, "Who's running around in yer head? What does Chuck have to do?" he asked looking at her. The mind stuff wasn't his thing but he was going tos ee that it was gone, one way or another. Rogue shook her head and took another long sip of her beer and looked to the side, "Mystique. Yeah talk about an awkward family reunion. He couldn't exactly get Carol out, and let's just say my Momma has a more powerful personality." She rolled her eyes too, "Can't exactly shapeshift either. Just got her always talkin'...always." She was now in fact, she didn't exactly have anything pleasant to say about him, "Little after that happened Ah left. Got what Ah need in Genosha, got some cash yeah. So I come to New York every now and then for stuff, and ship out. Meetin' with someone tomorrow then heading back down south." "We can get her out darlin'. One way or another, I promise," he said with determination. Logan was going to visit Mystique in the not too distant future now. Staring at her Rogue he glared for a second, "Yer Mama's bad news darlin' trust me," he knew that from experience. Comments about how Rogue's Mom was behind closed doors went unsaid. Seriously, it would scar anyone to find out those details about their parents, "Why Genosha?" he asked just curious her motives for leaving. Oh that's okay, Mystique was already sharing them with Rogue. She shook her head and finished off her beer, not refilling the next glass. Rogue sighed, "Aint even her fault in the first place, well. We had a fight, Ah grabbed too long. Got her rollin' in here. Ah'll figure it out." She slid out of the booth and leaned up against the table, "She's in Genosha too, did you know that? My momma doesn't know either about this, you know. And Genosha? Well my money was runnin' out. And they needed help there too. Seemed to be a good fit. But I don't think it's going to be forever. And maybe not the next year even." Logan kept silent on Genosha, "Yer doin' what ya gotta do darlin' I ain't gonna fault ya for that." He stared at Rogue and ordered another picture, "Why don't we just have a good time...n' I'll call a cab. Yer gonna hate tomorrow but it'll be worth. Wha'cha say darlin'?" he asked looking at her with a smile. Category:Log